Disarm
by Bsnowflake
Summary: Riku is really pissed. So he goes to take his anger out on Sora, because Riku doesn't need Sora to save Kairi. Song - Disarm by Smashing Pumpkins. Sora and Riku. Small lemon. Rated M to be safe


A/N : Well, hello there, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so please enjoy I just got bored and decided to write. If it sounds like somebody elses. I promise I totally wrote this all by myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH [if i did riku and sora would be all over each other] or the song Disarm, by Smashing Pumpkins

Pairings: Sora and Riku

:.

Anger flared in his eyes. Of course you couldn't see it due to the darkness that surrounded him. He balled his fists as the wind blew through his silver locks sending them into his eyes, only making him angrier."Sora...," the boy growled. Said boy was several feet below him, standing dumbfounded into space. His two companions close behind him.

"Leave him be," came a snarling voice behind the silverette,"Riku." Riku didn't move a muscle as a cold, pale hand closed around his shoulder. "He's found new friends. He's left you for them." She pointed her long finger down to the companions following the boy. He closed his eyes tightly, as if to push away her voice. "Now come." She ordered. He obeyed, throwing another glance at the brunette boy entering Traverse Town's 2nd district.

"You must forget about him, "he followed slowly behind her, "I thought you were worried about that girl, Kairi." she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. He stopped and shot her a glare. "I am." "Then why don't you leave the boy alone?" The question made Riku look at the ground, trying to find the answer. "Maleficent, "said women turned around, "The only reason for me being in the darkness was the fact that Kairi lost her heart. I plan to use the darkness to help Kairi." Maleficent's smile grew wider. "If stopping the key blade master, Sora, helps me to get back Kairi's heart...I will gladly do it, but leave the job to me!" Maleficent laughed. "As you wish."

:.

'I wonder where Riku went. At least he's ok.' Sora opened the red door into Traverse Town's hotel.

"Night, Sora!" came a squawky voice from behind him. "Night Donald, Goofy!" He watched as the bossy little bird and the...well goofy, Goofy walked into the green room next door. A smile played on his lips as he closed the door and turned around to face his bed. He had had an eventful day. He had fought some heartless, learned some things and best of all, he had found Riku, only to let him run off somewhere.

His smile faded as he plopped down on the bed. He sighed.' Why did Riku run off? Did I say something offensive? Did I do something wrong? Did I smell bad?' His mind wondered through so many questions. He rolled over to face the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling. White , he noted. He was bored. He sat up, running his hands down his shorts.

His eyes went wide as his hand ran over a large bulge in his pants. He shoved his hand into his left pocket and pulled 'it' out. A smile appeared on his face as tears welled in his eyes.

:.

Riku slammed the heartless up against the wall. It screamed and wriggled it's antennae, but to no avail. It dispersed into the air as Riku hit it again. He panted loudly as the heartless moved farther and farther away from him.

"Riku?" The boy snapped his head to the right. 'Click, clack, click, clack' was the sound heard throughout the hallway as the figure emerged from the darkness. "Maleficent, what do you want?" Riku snapped at her. "Stop taking your anger and frustration out on the heartless. Why not take it out on the boy?" Riku stared at her. "Why don't you just leave me alone." He straightened himself up and walked past her down the hallway. She frowned as he passed, but as he was safely behind her she grinned.

:.

Sora didn't know when he fell asleep, but it didn't matter. He loved to sleep, he could actually relax, but he soon found himself awake, very much awake and floating in mid-air, but he wasn't floating, he was flying, into a wall. Slam, then pain. It rushed up and down his back as his head fell against the wall. He opened his eyes, straining in the dark to try and see whoever had attacked him, but couldn't. His eyes were still blurry and full of sleep.

A hand curled around his throat and lifted him up. He instantly grabbed the person's hands with his, trying to pull them off. He opened his eyes still trying to see the stranger. The moonlight shined in through the window hitting the stranger just right for Sora to make out who it was.

'Riku?' Sora gasped and gasped trying to breathe. He turned purple before Riku let go. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. Riku looked down at him. Hate building in his chest. Riku bent down and raised his hand to touch Sora, only for it to be slapped away.

Sora scooted back, hitting the wall. Using the wall for support, he managed to stand up. Riku stood up too. Sora looked at him with hurt in his eyes. Riku hissed. There was an awkward silence that filled the room and it seemed to last forever until-

"Disarm you with a smile

And cut you like you want me to

Cut that little child" Sora recited with a smile on his face. Riku stared at him, another pain echoing in his heart.

"Inside of me and such a part of you

Ooh, the years burn" Riku looked away from Sora.

"I used to be a little boy

So old in my shoes

And what I choose is my choice

What's a boy supposed to do?

The killer in me is the killer in you

My love

I send this smile over to you" Riku looked back at Sora wide eyed. Sora just smiled and looked down at the floor. There was a long silence before Riku replied.

"Disarm you with a smile

And leave you like they left me here

To wither in denial" Riku looked back at Sora with a small smile on his face. Sora's breathe caught in his throat. It had been awhile since Sora saw a real smile on Riku's face.

"The bitterness of one who's left alone

Ooh, the years burn

Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn" Sora stepped closer and put his hands in his pockets. His hand brushed the object from before. He pulled 'it' out again and cupped it in his hands so Riku couldn't see it.

"I used to be a little boy

So old in my shoes

And what I choose is my voice

What's a boy supposed to do?

The killer in me is the killer in you

My love

I send this smile over to you." Riku looked back at Sora, who had a grin on his face.

"The killer in me is the killer in you

Send this smile over to you" Sora then through the object at Riku, who caught it without hesitation.

"The killer in me is the killer in you

Send this smile over to you" Riku didn't look at the object. He could feel its papery skin rub against his. He didn't like it, so he threw it back. Sora's eyes went wide as it came flying back. He caught it and frowned.

"The killer in me is the killer in you

Send this smile over to you" Sora looked down at the object again before he threw at Riku, even harder than before. Riku caught it again and closed his eyes, a little irritated.

"The killer in me is the killer in you

Send this smile over to you" Riku looked down at the object in his hands. He gasped as the star shaped fruit fell from his hands to the floor.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. "What, what was that?"Riku didn't move. Sora just looked down at the floor as the tears came again. "Remember, the day before the storm. You handed it to me, saying 'You better hurry up and give it to Kairi, before you used it.'"

Riku looked at Sora who was now on the floor, tears running down his face. He felt his heart lurch at the sight. "I shoved it into my pocket," he continued on, "and I was going to use it." Sora stopped as he heard chuckling coming from Riku. Sora's face lit up at once and he became flustered.

"You were going to use it?" Riku said will stifling another chuckle. "Yeah, I was, but I was going to give it to you!" Sora screamed as more tears came out. There was another silence. "You, you were going to give it to me?" Riku looked down at Sora who nodded. He felt like throwing up.

Riku looked down at the paupu fruit at his feet. He picked it up and walked over to sit down next to the crying boy. He felt so bad. He wrapped his arms around him and instantly felt him tense, but he soon relaxed as Riku whispered in his ear "Why didn't you give it to me then?"

"Because, I thought you would laugh." Riku's heart dropped. He did laugh. Riku sighed "I'm sorry." He said. Riku lifted Sora's head to face him. Their eyes connected and they stayed like that for a long time before Sora moved closer and their lips connected. At first their kisses were slow, but they soon became fierce and rough.

They broke apart smiling. Riku looked down at his right hand that still held the fruit. "It's never too late." Riku stated. Sora looked up at him and watched as he bit one side and handed it to Sora, who bit off another. He chewed the tasty fruit happily. Riku pulled Sora closer again so they could kiss.

Riku ran his tongue on Sora's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Sora gladly gave. Their tongues collided and fought. Riku ran his hand down Sora's side feeling him shiver. His hand caught the edge of Sora's shirt pulling it up allowing his hands to run up and down Sora's chest.

Sora was in heaven. Next thing he knew, he was on the bed, naked, with Riku pressing into him. The pain was unbearable, but as Riku moved, it become more enjoyable. "More, more more!" Sora screamed. Riku obeyed his commands and quickened his paces."R-Riku!" Screamed Sora as he came to his climax with Riku shortly behind him.

Riku layed next to Sora, both boys panting. "I love you, Riku." Sora said between breathes of air. "I love you too,Sora."Replied Riku as each other fell asleep in each other's arms.

:.

Well that's the ending.

Arighty then, review if you like.


End file.
